1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to over-the-road vehicles and, more particularly, to a method for maintaining a movable door, through which access is gained to a storage space within the vehicle, in a closed position.
2. Background Art
Vans are one of the most commonly used vehicles by those in the trades. Vans are desirable because they afford a large cargo space, yet are small enough that they afford a convenient means to move personnel, tools and supplies from one job to the next.
In a typical van construction, rear access to the cargo space is gained through oppositely hinged doors. Side access may be gained through a like arrangement of doors and/or through one or more sliding doors. By selectively repositioning these doors, a large access opening is exposed to facilitate introduction and removal of potentially large objects and/or a significant quantity of smaller objects.
By reason of being able to accommodate large quantities of goods, these vans are often targeted by thieves. This problem is aggravated by the fact that the van often carries the identity of a commercial entity, whereby the nature of the cargo therewithin becomes apparent to an onlooker.
Typically, these vans are manufactured so that the primary barrier to entry through each door is a keyed latching arrangement. As an example, at the back region of the van, one of the cooperating back doors may have a strike bolt thereon and be maintained in a closed position through interiorly operated locks. The other door has a latch mechanism, that may include one or more rotors, that engage the strike bolt with the doors in a closed position. Through a key, the latch mechanism can be placed selectively in locked and released states. Similar mechanisms may be provided on side doors.
Thieves are often adept at quickly picking the above types of locks. In a relatively short time frame, a thief can gain access to the cargo space and abscond with potentially expensive cargo.
The above problems prompted the development of auxiliary locking systems. One such system is made up of plate members that are bolted to the exterior surfaces of doors where they meet with the doors in a closed position. A “hockey puck” is then secured to the adjacent plate members on the closed doors. The “hockey puck” is key operated and preferably situated to block access to the conventional key cylinder which operates the primary lock mechanism. The “hockey pucks” are typically made with a hardened and robust construction that makes them difficult to defeat. To gain access to the cargo space, a would-be thief has to both defeat the “hockey puck” and thereafter pick the factory installed lock to gain access to the cargo space.
In another form, a conventional type hasp is mounted to the cooperating doors at the exterior surface thereof. A conventional padlock can be used with this latter system to secure the doors.
The latter system has significant vulnerability by reason of the fact that the components are exposed, whereby they might be pried apart using readily available tools. It is known with the former to avoid such action by placing the “puck” within a framed recess that blocks access in a manner whereby the “puck” might be pried from its secured position.
While generally the above types of systems have been effective in deterring theft, they both have some significant drawbacks. Most notably, each such system requires external mounting of plates on each of the doors in a cooperating, hinged door pair and on a door and cooperating frame with a sliding door arrangement. Each of these exteriorly mounted components is commonly secured in place through bolts that are directed into bores drilled directly through the exposed surfaces on the vehicle.
The components mounted in this manner are often unsightly. This is aggravated by the fact that they are prone to rusting, depending upon the nature of the material from which they are made. Additionally, by drilling through the exposed and painted metal on the vehicle itself, additional locations are created at which rust has a tendency to generate. If appropriate steps are not taken, water may also migrate to within the doors and vehicle frame.
In the event that such vehicles are sold, it is always possible that a subsequent purchaser will not wish to maintain the auxiliary locking systems in place, for whatever reason. If the auxiliary locking systems are removed, the mounting locations may need to be repaired, which could require patching and painting through a potentially expensive process.
Further, such auxiliary locking systems generally incorporate relatively expensive components. Any plates and mounting bolts are generally made from hardened material, as is the “puck” described above.
Heretofore, those installing auxiliary locking systems have contended with the above problems. This has been a result of the fact that viable alternative and/or auxiliary systems are not currently available. The industry continues to seek out systems that can be readily incorporated into vehicles, are affordable to purchase and install, cause the least amount of damage to a vehicle, and are effective in terms of obstructing entry to the vehicles.